Polyhedrons/Transcript
Transcript Title text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim and Moby are walking down the street. A 20-sided die falls from above, and hits Tim in the head. TIM: Hey cool, a 20-sided die! Just like the one I've been missing from my Castles and Creatures game! You wanna go play? On-screen, Tim and Moby sit at a table, playing a role-playing game. Tim rolls 6 20-sided dice. All 6 dice land on 20. TIM: Wow, that's never happened before. On-screen, a beam of light descends and pulls up Tim and Moby. They land at the feet of 3 Ancient Greek gods. GODS: Thieves! TIM: Ahhh! Moby beeps. GODS: You hold one of our stolen dice! TIM: Wait… no, I found this, I… On-screen, another beam of light transports Tim and Moby into a dungeon. They are surrounded by 2-dimensional shapes, including triangles, squares, and pentagons. TIM: Oh, man. A letter appears on-screen. Text reads as Tim narrates: If you can replace our stolen dice, we will spare your existence. A letter vanishes with a puff of smoke. TIM: Um...what just happened? MOBY: Beep. A letter reappears on-screen right behind him. Text reads as Tim reads out loud: Dear Tim and Moby, I am stuck with the board game called "Dice of the Gods". But what are polyhedrons? From, Harold. TIM: You had done that again, Harold. Moby said we're trapped inside the dungeon from stealing the 20-sided dice from playing it. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Umm...I'm not sure what a polyhedron is. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Right... well, dice are polyhedrons. A label appears, reading: polyhedrons. TIM: Polyhedrons are 3-dimensional shapes made up of joined polygons. On-screen, Tim holds up a triangle and a square. TIM: And these are polygons: 2-dimensional shapes made up of joined line segments. A label appears reading: polygons. TIM: Let's see here… a cube is a basic polyhedron made up of 6 squares. On-screen, Tim forms a cube from 6 squares. TIM: They're also called hexahedrons, although not very often. A label appears, reading, hexahedrons. TIM: It comes from the Greek word for 6, because it has 6 sides. On-screen, the cube rotates to show its 6 faces. A label reads, hexa equals 6. TIM: Hexahedrons have 3 squares at each corner, or vertex. On-screen, the cube rotates to show 3 of its faces meeting at one corner. Moby beeps. TIM: Actually, spheres aren’t polyhedrons; you gotta have straight edges and flat faces. On-screen, Tim forms a pyramid from 4 triangles. TIM: This is a tetrahedron, which is a kind of pyramid. You make a tetrahedron by putting together 4 triangles. On-screen, the pyramid rotates to show its 4 faces. A label reads, tetra equals 4. TIM: There are 3 triangles at each vertex of a tetrahedron. On-screen, the pyramid rotates to show that each vertex connects 3 separate triangular faces. TIM: We call this a regular tetrahedron because it’s made up of equilateral triangles; those are triangles with sides of equal length. Two labels appear, reading, regular, and equilateral. Moby beeps. TIM: You can make another regular polyhedron by putting 8 equilateral triangles together. That's an octahedron. On-screen, an octahedron appears. It rotates to show 8 faces; each face is an equilateral triangle. Two labels appear, reading, octahedrons, and, octa equals 8. TIM: This octahedron has 8 sides and 4 triangles meeting at each vertex. Cool! On-screen, the octahedron rotates, showing that each vertex connects 4 faces. TIM: Pentagons have 5 equal sides. On-screen, Tim holds up a pentagon. A label appears, reading, pentagons. TIM: When you put 12 of them together, you get a dodecahedron. On-screen, a dodecahedron appears. It rotates to show its 12 faces; each one is a pentagon. Two labels appear reading, dodecahedrons, and, dodeca equals 12. Moby beeps. TIM: Yeah, it's a mouthful. Dodecahedron. And this is an icosahedron. On-screen, Tim holds up a 20-sided figure. TIM: Icosahedron. It's got 20 sides. On-screen, the icosahedron rotates to show its 20 faces, each a triangle. Two labels appear, reading, icosahedrons, and, icosa equals 20. TIM: There are 5 equilateral triangles at each vertex. On-screen, the icosahedron rotates, showing that each vertex connects 5 faces. Moby beeps. TIM: Nope, that's it. These 5 polyhedrons are the only ones that can be made using equilateral polygons. On-screen, the cube, the tetrahedron, the octahedron, the dodecahedron, and the icosahedron appear side by side. TIM: The Ancient Greeks called them the "Dice of the Gods". Which I guess explains all this. But there are tons of other polyhedrons that have sides of different lengths. On-screen, 6 different polyhedrons appear. They are composed of polygons that have sides of different lengths. Suddenly, another beam of light transports Tim and Moby back to their role-playing game. TIM: We're home! Are you done playing this game already, Moby? MOBY: Beep! TIM: What do you mean the "Dice of the Gods" no longer existed? MOBY: Beep. TIM: Uh, no… let's… let's go play outside. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Math Transcripts